


Hero Complex

by Odessa94



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Emotional Barry Allen, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Leonard Snart, Hallucination Barry Allen, Hallucination Leonard Snart, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this at 4am, M/M, Protective Barry Allen, Protective Leonard Snart, Reincarnation, Slow Build, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Based Abilities, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Spin-Off, Things Get Weird And Weirder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odessa94/pseuds/Odessa94
Summary: Spin-off/stand alone sequel to Retrocasuality (more based off of Retrocasuality actually but whichever). Leonard finds out more about Nora's death and that fateful night, so he tries to change it. Yet, changing a fixed point is not necessarily a good idea nor easy to accomplish.*This one has more of a soul-mate twist to it unlike Retrocasuality (which i mentioned the soulmate thing there too but it didn't really come out like that.)*Not Beta'd. Sorry for any mess up that might be lurking without my knowing.





	Hero Complex

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Barry and Leonard are part of a special (and rare) group that develop a soulmate link (the time looping is part of the link but not every soulmate pair). Not much is known about the phenomenon since it occurs so rarely. Rip knows about the link between Cold and the Flash but doesn't know anything else due to how little is known about it. Also, the looped timelines- there is more to it- but Len and Barry are going to figure that out at some point. 
> 
> Fun fact 2: Retrocasuality is set in Leonard's fifth or sixth time (and Barry's third time) of looped-timeline "reincarnation" I guess you can call it. Like Savitar said, mess with the timeline enough and the rules don't apply to you (3x22).

Leonard sighed, waiting for the right timing to happen where he can actually do something. Third time in this time looped life was starting to get to him. Always ended up back in 2005 when he died (once in 2043 but the other was at a shorter time depending on what he has done to the "fixed" timeline). Leonard glanced over at Mick and Sara as they stood around with the others discussing their current mission. He frowned at them suddenly, feeling the urge to do something. He let his feet lead him away from the control room of the Waverider, down the hall, and into his room. He closed the door and as he looked around the room, Gideon popped up. "Mr. Snart?" she questioned. Len continued to frown, feeling like he need to look for something all the sudden.

"Um, Gideon, anything I should be looking anything in particular?" he asked and she thought for a moment.

"I don't understand." She replied back and Leonard internally groaned. What the fuck was he suppose to look for. Then the feeling changed. He felt something heavy fall onto his chest, and then the images flashed through his mind. Red and yellow lightning, a woman screaming in fear, then nothing. Leonard glanced up at Gideon, who was waiting patiently as if she knew. Perks of having Barry Allen as the creator he thought, of course he programmed Gideon to help either one of them along with this- whatever exactly it was they shared.

"That night. Barry's mom being killed. Show me what you have on it. I already know the basics fairly enough, just the more in depth pieces." Len said and Gideon frowned for a moment. "Please Gideon."

"Very well." she complied finally and images of the crime scene appeared in front of him, a hologram surrounding him completely as images overlapped each other, then statements were added to the mix of pictures, along with a list of audio that belonged to Barry Allen himself. The kid really did his research Leonard thought as he then saw newspaper articles among other things. One picture even had Barry's old crime lab board covered with the articles and string connecting to articles to pictures and other articles. Len looked, deciding where to start. He started with the crime scene photos of course. He looked through them all, then the statements next. Barry's account was also included. Barry had seen the red and yellow lightning, then the man in yellow- who Len knew as the Reverse Flash from what Barry has told him in the past- then finding himself five blocks away from the house. Yellow lightning Barry had mentioned, when he had suddenly found himself on the street. Len looked over at the picture of Nora Allen, a stab wound to the chest, and thought of how Barry must've felt when he saw her while Henry was being dragged away in handcuffs. He continued looking for a while until he heard a knock on his door. "Shit" he cursed and Gideon quickly removed the holograms and opened the door. Mick was standing there.

"Another mission. The Englishman needs all of our help this time." Mick grunted and Len nodded. Leonard followed Mick down the hall as Mick filled Len in on what they were suppose to be doing. Mick looked like he didn't want to after everything they had been through since the forest incident but he did anyway. Len just looked ahead, that feeling coming back but it wasn't as nagging as it was at first. He locked on the feeling and felt electricity flood his system. A tingling sensation washed over him and he mentally sighed as images of building flying by flashed through his mind. "I was wondering when you were going to show up." He heard the light tone in Barry's voice and Len fought the urge to smile. "busy?" when Len joined with the other legends as they prepared for the mission. Len gave him a simple version of the mission. They had to break into Savage's house in 1976 and steal a dagger of some sort. According to Kendra and Carter, it was the same dagger used to kill them in their first life. Barry told him to be careful and then just let the warmth of the speed force pass through Len. "Is something wrong?" Barry asked suddenly as Len realized he was letting some of his emotions seep into the link. "Don't worry about it Barr." Len said and another sensation passed through the link.

Suddenly a loud crash caught Len's attention, as well as Barry's when yellow flashed in his mind's eye, and everything around him seems to distort and a figment of Barry appeared next to Leonard. Len stared in shock as Barry stared down at his transparent hands then at Len, "Whoa, that was different. I only wanted to see what was going on but okay then. I hope I didn't mess anything up in your mind." Barry said as Len didn't say anything, just stared. He didn't even hear Ray run up to him.

Ray rushed up, only to stop short, seeing Leonard stare in confusion at nothing at all. "Um, Snart, what are you looking at?" he questioned nervously and Len's head snapped up, eyes locking on Ray, confused look still locked on his features. Ray waited concerned until Len shook his head and glared at Ray, shoving past him.

"I tried to warn you but I was as shocked as you." Barry tried to apologized but Len just shook his head at the speedster. Warmth spread through the link, still active as the real Barry on the other side continued to race through Central City. "By the way, I can multi-task. It's not really that hard." Barry said as if reading Leonard's thoughts. Len looked over at him and Barry smiled one of his bright smiles. Len fought the urge to smile back and Barry moved closer to Len as they stepped into the house where the crash originated. "You can't do anything so why don't you just go back before you really need that concentration on a meta." Len whispered softly and Barry shook his head. "Barry, you don't need to be here." he said more sternly, not seeing Ray raise an eyebrow in confusion behind Len. Barry still refused to leave.

Another crash made Barry's head snap up and Barry turned, lightning sparking in the dim room, making him very visible even to Ray. Ray gasped just as Barry shoved Leonard and Ray backwards out of the way of the falling down cage. "Shit, booby trap." Len cursed as Barry frowned at the bars around him. Ray was still staring where Barry vanished.

"W-was that who I think it was?" Ray stuttered slightly in shock and Len glared at Barry, who had phased through the bars.

"Yes, you saw Barry. He managed to project himself through the link we have." Len said, knowing that Ray- like the others- knew about the soulmate link. Ray nodded slowly as he stood up from the floor. Len as got up as Barry looked around the room, lighting the room up in yellow spurts of light. "Any more?"

"Nope, that was the only one." Barry said, gesturing to the cage behind him. Len and Ray walked on further down the hallway as Barry stayed close to Len and Ray. Barry suddenly shivered, the transparent image fading away a little as he did so. "Barry, are you okay?" Len questioned, wanting to reach out to him. Barry paused, looking tired. "You need to go back. We will be fine. Not our first mission against Savage." Len reassured the speedster, who stubbornly shook his head. "Barry, you need to go. Now!" Len ordered and Barry shook his head, looking down the hall.

"Len, I'm in the time vault. I'm fine. What do you want me to do?" Barry asked Leonard, who gave him a disproving frown, "What Cisco knows I'm down there and I have my suit on so he's keeping an eye on my vitals." Barry paused, listening to something and Len could hear it too. It was Cisco talking through the ear piece, saying he was picking up another set of vitals somehow. Barry looked at him, silently telling him that the link was transferring Len's emotions again. Len heard Barry tell Cisco that it was Leonard's vitals. Cisco replied with an okay and for Len to calm down a bit. Barry smirked at that and Len rolled his eyes. "The thrill of the chase pumping through your veins." Barry said and Leonard groaned. No Sherlock references.

Turns out everything had gone mostly to plan besides the traps that separated mostly everyone. Savage managed to kill Carter in the process unfortunately for Kendra. Rip had then used the dagger to kill Savage in that point in time, with Barry's help actually. Everyone was standing around on the Waverider, Barry had finally gone back to his body, taking the warmth and electrifying sensation with him. Len glanced over at the legends as he hung back, sitting on the edge of the window away from the group. He mentally sighed and leaned against the cool wall. He closed his eyes briefly, and images began to fly through his mind's eye once again. Barry was zipping around the lap, speeding through DNA evidence and other samples. "That's cheating you know." Len told Barry, who grumbling through the link. Len smirked slightly when he opened his eyes again. He began to think about the other images he saw earlier that day and the feeling of needing to find something. He noticed that it hadn't come back but that didn't stop him from digging further into once he was back in his room.

-x-

Stealing the jump ship was not hard since they were at a stand still for a while and Gideon was also helping him under orders of a future Barry apparently. He jumped to 2001 and after hiding the ship in a vacant lot near the suburbs of Barry's parent's home, he began walking. He glanced around, slightly recognizing it from his time passing though here during his younger days. He found the house easily enough and looked inside. Once one light was on and that was the living room Leonard assumed. He walked up to it, staying in the shadows, and then pick locked himself through the backdoor. He felt a sense of a presence in the back of his mind but he ignored it. He silently made his way through the house, feeling a hum fill the air suddenly, and he hid next to a cracked open door that looked into the living just as the window exploded with an unseen force, followed by the flashes of yellow and red. Leonard stared at the chaos in front of him, focusing hard on the lighting itself, barely able to see Barry fighting the Reverse Flash. Len glanced over, seeing the eleven year old Barry Allen as Henry told him to get out. Barry obviously didn't want to leave his parents but just then, the yellow lightning of Barry shot forward after knocking the Reverse Flash away from his younger self and both Barrys' were gone. Len saw Henry unconscious on the ground and he jumped out, cold gun aimed at the speedster. Nora stared at the Reverse Flash then at Leonard. "Cold, what are you doing here? Eobard questioned, voice distorted, and Len tightened his grip on the gun. Eobard laughed, "I see, you know you can't prevent this. This has to happen Leonard Snart." the speedster said and Len glanced down at Nora, just as he fired at the speedster. The Reverse Flash easily dodged the blast and quickly knocked Len backwards before racing forward and stabbed Nora in the chest, "No!" Leonard shouted, also hearing Barry's voice shout the same word in his head. The Reverse Flash vanished as Nora laid there, struggling against the pain as Leonard scrambled over to her. "Nora." Len gasped as she stared up at him.

"H-how do you know me?" Nora asked, struggling and Leonard paused, unsure of how to ask.

"It won't make much sense, but I know your son from the future. He is twenty-six from the time I'm from." Len glanced down to lift up his arm, pulling back the sleeve, and revealed the Bartholomew Allen in red but rushed handwriting on his arm. Nora looked at it then up at Len, "I did it for him. I tried to save you." Leonard said, feeling sad that he couldn't save her in time.

A tear fell down Nora's face, "It's okay Leonard." she said, voice getting lower now as Leonard looked at her, eyes wide slightly, "Barry has Leonard Snart written on his arm in blue. And he- he said your name. How is he? What is he like?" She asked, another tear falling down her face.

"He is wonderful. Both him and Henry. They are good, always talking about you. Barry is a forensic scientist with CCPD and you would be proud of him." Leonard answered, knowing Barry was listening as well. Nora gave a happy laugh as she smiles up at him. Len swallowed around the lump in his throat, "I'm sorry Nora." he apologized again.

A hand found his cheek and she gave him a sad smile, "At least I get to meet you. My Barry's soulmate. You take care of him for me." Nora said softly and Len held her hand when she let go of her final breath. Something cracked in his chest and he felt the first tear he shed in years run down his cheek. "I'm sorry Barry." he said, hands covering his face fighting the flood of tears threatening him. A whoosh of lightning caught his attention and arms wrapped him. He felt Barry reach out and held his mother's hand lightly.

"I've already tried saving her. My future self wouldn't let me do it so I was forced to watch her die myself." Barry admitted and Len looked up at his speedster, "It's okay. You did your best Lenny." Barry said, close to tears, hugging the older man once again. After a while, Len called the police alerting of a house break in and Len and Barry quickly left the scene. Barry stopped at where the jump ship was and Leonard looked over at Barry, eyes heavy and red. Len gripped his wrist lightly and kissed spot where his soul mark was. "It had always been for you Barr, and I wanted you to be happy." Len confessed as Barry nodded. "I wanted to be your hero for once." Len continued and Barry gaped at him in shock.

"You already are Len." Barry whispered to Len before giving the thief a gentle kiss on the lips. Len kissed the speedster back and then with one last goodbye, Barry raced off into the night and Len got back onto the jump ship.


End file.
